Quédate a mi lado
by Carylalways
Summary: One shot muy cortito sobre algo que se me ocurrió tras la imagen promocional de la octava temporada.


**Quédate a mi lado**

-P _odríamos bloquear la salida de la izquierda con aquellos coches, así crearemos un efecto embudo y los salvadores se verán acorralados tras la emboscada ¿No te parece?_ -comenta Carol, mirando hacia el lugar en cuestión, con los ojos guiñados por el sol y voz cansada.

Ha llegado la hora de luchar, de enfrentarse a los salvadores, la guerra está aquí, y deben luchar por su libertad, y acabar con la tiranía de Negan.  
Saben que pueden morir, pero mejor morir luchando que hacerlo por el capricho de ese ser egocéntrico con chaqueta de cuero.  
Deben de hacerlo, por Glenn, por Abraham, por Sasha, por Olivia, ¡Y qué demonios! por el idiota de Spencer.

Daryl no responde a la idea de Carol, la mira fijamente, desde su moto, estudiándola, ¿Cómo una mujer en apariencia tan frágil puede albergar tanta valor?  
No quiere perderla, no puede, ella le dijo que no podía luchar más, que se perdería para siempre, pero... ahí está, armada hasta los dientes con esa especie de armadura que no parece nada cómoda.

- _Daryl... ¿Me estás escuchando?_ -pregunta Carol un poco crispada, no tienen mucho tiempo para preparar el terreno, y Daryl no parece estar por la labor de colaborar. Lleva todo el día misteriosamente silencioso.

- _¿Por qué llevas ese brazalete?_ -pregunta en uno de sus típicos gruñidos, pero con esa voz suave con la que siempre se dirige a ella.

Carol suspira exasperada.

- _Joder Dary, ¿En serio? No tenemos tiempo para esto ¿Por qué no le preguntaste tus dudas a Rick? Los del Reino van con brazalete naranja, Alexandria con brazalete blanco, y..._

- _No, me refiero a ¿Por qué tu brazalete es el naranja?_ -aclara con la mandíbula apretada.

Carol mira su brazalete.  
- _Yo... ya sabes, lucho junto al reino, por eso._

- _¿Y cuando todo esto acabe?_ -pregunta mirándola a través de sus largos mechones de cabello.

Se encoge de hombros.  
- _No sé..._ -murmura con la cabeza gacha, y jugando con el cinto de su cuchillo -N _i siquiera sé qué será de mí tras la guerra. No sé si saldré viva, y si salgo... ¿Cómo me afectará? quizás quiera estar sola de nuevo, alejarme de todo lo que quiero para no sufrir._

Daryl se lame los labios y asiente con la cabeza, no sabe qué decir. No quiere verla sufrir, ella es la persona más importante en su vida. No quiere que esté con ellos si eso le hace mal, pero... ¿Cómo vivir sin ella? Ha estado a punto de perderla tantas veces: Esa noche en la granja, en la prisión tras el ataque de los walkers, cuando Rick la desterró por lo ocurrido con Karen y David, cuando la atropellaron delante de sus narices, cuando los salvadores la secuestraron junto a Maggie...

Si tenía alguna duda de lo que sentía por ella ese momento lo despejó todo: Miraba a Glenn, y veía la misma preocupación en sus ojos. Era obvio, él estaba enamorado de Maggie y él... él lo estaba de Carol.  
Cuando las rescataron, o mejor dicho, abrieron las puertas para que salieran, supo que todo seguía mal con ella, que esa amargura que mostró tras Terminus seguía latente en su interior, y de nuevo salió...

Intentó que le contase lo que le pasaba, pero sin empujarla, que saliese de ella, pero no lo consiguió. Pensó: mañana a lo mejor me lo cuenta. Pero el mañana es un caprichoso misterio, y ella se marchó bajo el abrigo de la noche sin él saberlo.

Pensó en ella cuando la muerte, también llamada Lucille, lamió su rostro, pensó en la rosa que le entregó, en la necesidad de hacerle sonreír que sintió. Pensó en sus bromas en la prisión, qué hermosos tiempos... pensó en su abrazo cuando se reunieron, y en lo idiota que fue por no haberle dicho nunca que la quería.  
Y entonces... Lucille eligió a Abraham...

Pensó en ella en todo el tiempo que fue prisionero, deseaba reencontrarse con ella para poder decirle lo que sentía. Le daba igual Tobin o que lo fuese a rechazar, tenía que sacar lo que guardaba en su interior, porque si se lo contaba y le rechazaba moriría, pero... ¿Y si le decía que sí? se estaría perdiendo tanto... probar sus labios, acariciar su piel, despertar a su lado todas las mañanas...

En esa casa no pudo decirle nada, no era el momento, pero ahora... ¿Qué podía perder? Quizás muriese mañana.

- _Debemos darnos prisa, yo conduciré aquel coche_ -dice Carol, señalando con la barbilla el auto que está tras Daryl - _Tú ve a por el gris de allí -dice intentando alejarse, pero él la detiene agarrándola de la muñeca._

Mira sus manos y las acaricia con dulzura, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, o qué decir, sintiendo la mirada confusa de ella clavándose sobre su cabeza.  
Sube por sus brazos, acariciando la tela desgastada de su camisa, y se para justo a la altura de ese lazo naranja que lleva por brazalete.

- _Daryl... ¿Qué haces?_ -pregunta ella sin comprender nada.

- _¿Qué harás cuando todo esto termine?_ -vuelve a preguntar acariciando el nudo del lazo.

- _Te lo he dicho, no lo sé_ -dice con voz molesta.

- _Quédate conmigo_ -susurra armándose de valor para mirarla a los ojos - _a mi lado._

Carol no sabe cómo reaccionar, ¿Qué le está diciendo? ¿Es una declaración?

- _Si no quieres matar, yo mataré por ti_ -susurra.

- _¿Y si es a ti al que van a matar, Daryl?_ -pregunta en un sollozo, no sabe si por la emoción de esa declaración de amor, a su manera, o por la idea de pensar en perderlo - _No podría soportarlo._

- _¿Y podrás vivir tranquila ahí fuera, sin saber si estamos vivos o no?_ -pregunta con voz suave, llevando una de sus ásperas manos a su delicada mejilla, para limpiar la lágrima que resbala por ella.

Carol se lame los labios, e intenta inútilmente de contener las lágrimas. Una charla parecida tuvo con Morgan. Quería, y a la vez no quería saber si estaban bien, y huyó de allí cuando él se ofreció a acompañarla.  
Pasó el día con sentimientos encontrados, para finalmente decidir volver a casa. Estaba empacando sus cosas para ir a Alexandria cuando Morgan llamó a su puerta para contarle la verdad...  
No, no podría vivir tranquila pensando en ellos, en si estarán bien, si necesitarían su ayuda, si habrían sido asesinados y ella no estuvo allí para defenderlos como en Terminus.

Niega con la cabeza mirando a Daryl a los ojos que le dedica una suave sonrisa comprensiva.

- _Pues no hay más que hablar_ -gruñe tirando de la cinta para deshacer el nudo, hasta desprenderla, y la arroja al suelo con violencia a la par que se levanta de la moto y la besa.

La besa...

Ella tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, no se lo esperaba, pero cuando su mente se da cuenta de lo que está pasando cierra los ojos, y se relaja en el beso, dejándose llevar, disfrutando de sentir sus labios contra los de ella, su áspera barba arañando su delicada piel, y su sabor a cigarrillos y al paquete de patatas rancias que comieron minutos atrás

La estrecha más contra él, queriendo sentirla, aunque ese maldito chaleco se lo pone difícil.  
Acaricia su nuca, enredando los bucles de su cabello plateado entre sus dedos.  
Lame sus labios, pidiendo acceso, y ella se lo concede, dejando que su lengua recorra el interior de su boca, y se mueva junto a la suya en una danza de pasión desesperada, tras todos estos años de tensión acumulada.  
Se siente bien, sabe mejor de lo que pensaba. Se muere por recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo con su lengua, adornar su silueta con besos, y acariciar su piel hasta no dejar ni una sola peca.

Se separan de mala gana, no quieren, pero es lo que deben, hay una misión que cumplir, y cuanto antes la terminen antes podrán volver a casa.  
Juntos.

- _¿Qué decías de un embudo? -_ pregunta Daryl contra sus labios.

Carol se echa a reír y lo mira negando con la cabeza en un silencioso "que idiota eres" y cierra la distancia que hay entre sus labios y los de ella, otra vez. Y lo harán una vez, y otra, y otra, por el resto de sus vidas, que quizás se acabe mañana, o dentro de treinta años, pero disfrutarán de ello, mientras puedan, siendo felices en un mundo que pertenece a los muertos.


End file.
